Naruko: Infinite Dragon God Reborn
by windfox90
Summary: CHALLENGE: During her confrontation with Cao Cao, Georg and Samael, Ophis was accidentally sent to a different dimension. Ophis somehow entered the cycle of reincarnation due to being weaken by Samael's Curse. The night of October 10th, Kushina gave birth to twin girls with the first born being Ophis's reincarnation named Naruko. Not a neglect story! Ophis-Naruko! Powerful Naruko!


**Hello everyone how are you guys all doing I hope everything is going well for you anyways I am a fan of Naruto and High School DxD, I enjoy reading crossover of the two together. I hav** **e read many Naruto/High School DxD Crossover with Naruto taking Issei place, being a Fallen Angel, a Nekomata, a Satan and etc.**

 **So I came up with a " Naruto/High School DxD Challenge" for those who is interested in taking it up, with Ophis being send to the Elemental Nation and being reincarnated** **as** **Naruko. In this story Minato and Kushina will be alive. Also Naruko will have a younger twin sister who has Yang Kurama/Kyuubi sealed within.**

 **This will NOT be a neglect story instead Naruko will enters a death-like state after using her powers to save Minato and Kushina from dying making all those around to truly believed she has died.**

 **Plot Summary:**

During her confrontation with Cao Cao, Georg and Samael, Ophis was accidentally sent to a different dimension due to Georg having lost control of the powers of his Dimension Lost. While having been sent to a different dimension Ophis somehow entered the cycle of reincarnation due to being weaken by Samael's Curse. On the night of October 10th, Kushina gave birth to twin girls with the first born being Ophis's reincarnation named Naruko. Later that night the Kyuubi attacks the village after being freed from Kushina (same event as Canon).

Minato sealed the Yin half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside himself not wanting to make both his daughters a jinchūriki, the weakened Kyuubi tried to kill Naruko and Natsumi, but both Minato and Kushina used their bodies to shield them. As Minato performed the sealing, and already at the point of death, Kushina told Naruko and Natsumi how much she loved them and gave them her best advice for the future, her final act in this world was to fill her daughters with as much of her love as possible. Minato then sealed the Yang half within Natsumi.

Minato and Kushina succumbed to their wounds from protecting their daughters from the Kyuubi and fell unconscious. Before they could pass away, Naruko unknowingly used her/Ophis power forming two snake which then was absorbed into Minato and Kushina healing them and preventing the Shinigami from taking Minato's soul. However that action placed her in a death-like state with her heart stop beating and her not breathing due to awakening her powers early with only her powers keeping her alive. Minato and Kushina finds themselves in the hospital alive feeling puzzled and yet so grateful on having a second chance only to receive devastating news about Naruko, whom they later buried along the others who died that night. After the burial ceremony ended Naruko's heart began waking up from her death-like state just for her to transport herself out from the coffin to somewhere else.

 **Naruto Profile:**

 ***Appearance:** Naruko look similar to Naruto's Sexy Jutsu with Ophis mixed in, having long blonde hair with black tips down to her hips and blueish gray eyes. While inheriting the shape of her mother's eyes and face. Her ears are slightly different than a normal human's as they have point, although her long hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Her trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on her cheeks. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion (Ophis Cloths).

 ***Name:** Naruko Uzumaki or Naruko Ophis

 ***Age:** 8 - 12

 ***Gender:** Female

 ***Height:** 121.8cm (3.996 ft) - 45.3cm (4.767 ft)

 ***Relatives:** Minato Namikaze (father), Kushina Uzumaki (mother), Natsumi (twin sister), Jiraiya (Godfather)

 ***Personality:** Like Ophis, Naruko rarely shows any sort of emotion making her a kuudere. Being describes as an kind, honest and pure girl who is naive while also having self-confidence and determination. Naruko has a somehow really rude but accurate way to describe people. (Naruto and Ophis mixed)

 ***Intelligence:** Perception, Analytically, Clever, Cunning, Astute, Intuitive, Observant and Resourceful

 **Powers & Abilities:**

 ***Snakes:** Has the ability to manifest her powers in the form of snakes. These snakes have the ability to increase a person's power tremendously by consuming and etc.

 ***Shape-shifting:** Able to alter her size, apparent age, physical attributes and characteristics, and even her apparent gender.

 ***Telepathy:** Can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts.

 ***Blessing:** Can 'bless' people, granting them certain advantages such as luck, compatibility, granting long life, fertility, health, success and wealth or suppressing negative emotions and memories, negating/removing misfortune or other negative effects and etc.

 ***Flight:** She can fly through mid air via applying through her magical powers as an infinite being.

 ***Immense Strength:** Although not processing Ophis's level of strength just yet, she still has monstrous strength (Tsunade and Sakura level). When used against living targets, Naruko can break bones, rupture organs, or kill with a single strike. For other targets, Naruko's strength is enough to destroy buildings, upend the earth, or pulverize debris that threatens herself or others.

 ***Immense Durability:** Although not processing Ophis's level of durability just yet, she still has a extremely durable body. With it, she could withstand nearly any type of technique, and easily brush off attacks that actually damaged her.

 **Relationships:**

 ***Minato Namikaze:** Naruko and Minato has a good relationship. Naruko describes him as a spiky, gold hair father. While Minato cares deeply about her and is very happy that his family is whole again.

 ***Kushina Uzumaki:** Naruko and Kushina has a good relationship. Naruko describes her as a red hair, big boob mom. While Kushina cares deeply about her that she fines her to be adorable and would often hug and kiss her on the forehead. Kushina doesn't approve of her outfit (Ophis's Choths) and trys to convince Naruko to wear the outfit she choose.

 ***Natsumi Uzumaki:** Naruko and Natsumi has a good relationship. Naruko gets along with Natsumi the most out of the other. Naruko describes her as a sister with normal sized boobs and long gold/or red hair. While Natsumi is overly protective of Naruko due to her pure and naïve nature despite how powerful her sister is. Natsumi loves her sister very much that she develop a sister complex. Her love for Naruko is so great that she secretly gets very jealous when Naruko is spending time with someone other than her.

 ***Jiraiya:** Naruko and Jiraiya has a good relationship. Naruko describes him as a perverted white hair toad. Like Minato and Kushina, Jiraiya cares deeply about her and is glad she is a live. However once he learned about Naruko being about to bless others he secretly tries to convince her to bless him to increase his luck or attraction with women.

 **Naruko will inherent most of Ophis's knowledge such as name of things, what can and can't be eaten, and etc. Naruko will also inherent Ophis's likes such as dragons, doughnuts, cookies along with ramen since she is wouldn't be Naruko/Naruto without ramen. She will not remember her past life as Ophis, she will start with a mostly clean slate just having knowledge but doesn't know where it came from.**

 **Minato transfer the Yin-Kyuubi he sealed within himself back to Kushina.**

 **Here are two choices you can pick for how Naruko will first meet her family the first is when she's 12 and the second is when she is 8**

 **1.)** Naruko feeling very bored with nothing to do, she over heard a conversation about the upcoming Chunin Exams being held in Konoha. She became interested in the Chunin Exam wondering what kind of people will be participating and what kind of food they have. Once arriving at Konoha, she was impressed of the size of the village and the amount of people who appear happy as they laugh and smile. As she exploring the village while ignoring the amount of people staring at her, she was trying to find something interested which she stumbled upon scene of three sand ninja confronting three leaf ninja with three little kids hiding behind.

She was interested in the sand ninja with the gourd and especially the leaf ninja who looks very similar to her while sensing a powerful being sealed inside them. She continued to watch them as to see what will happen only to see them go their separate ways. Naruko became more interested in the exam and looks forward to meeting the girl who looks like her named Natsumi again. Few days passed and the day the Chunin Exam begin finally arrived as Naruko went to the exam building still ignoring the stares, she encounters some leaf ninja who mistook her for Natsumi as she entered the room which all the participate are gather mush to their shook when they realize she was someone else.

Feeling very bored waiting in the room for the exam to starts wondering if that girl who looks like her will be taking it. Just then the doors open and three more leaf ninja came in which she recognized as the same one who confronted the sand ninja especially the girl named Natsumi. As she watch as other leaf ninja gather together looking for information from an older leaf ninja. Wanting to know more as well she went to where the leaf ninja gathered and demanded for information as well shocking everyone there especially Natsumi due to not only Naruko's outfit but the very fact she looks very similar to her.

 **2.)** While traveling around Jiraiya stopped by at a ramen stand to get something, while he was eating he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable due to feeling someone staring at his ramen very hard. Having enough Jiraiya turned to find out who was staring at him only to be shocked and surprised at who it was, a young 8 year old girl wearing very odd and questionable outfit (Ophis Cloths) but it was when he saw her face that shocked him the most having recognize it anywhere. After finally learning her name and convincing her to come to Konoha with him which she demanded lots of ramen, doughnuts and cookies in return.

Once they arrived at Konoha, Jiraiya had placed a cloak on Naruko not wanting draw too much attention especially with her current outfit much to Naruko dismay. Before Jiraiya takes Naruko to the Hokage Tower he took her to the hospital so they can run a DNA test to confirm who she really is. Once confirming she is who he thought she was, Jiraiya finally takes her to the Hokage Tower which he had Naruko wait in the hallway behind the door while he talks to Minato, Kushina and Hiruzen. After explaining everything, everyone in the room was in disbelief while Minato and Kushina was also feeling very hopeful too.

Having enough Kushina demand to see Naruko which Jiraiya stepped out in the hall and brought Naruko into the room taking the cloak off her bringing Kushina to tears seeing the face of her baby after so long. Kushina hugged Naruko then she notice what Naruko was wearing, staring at her outfit then to Jiraiya then back to the outfit and to Jiraiya one more time until Kushina exploded in rage beating Jiraiya ignoring his plea of having nothing to do with Naruko's outfit. After everything settled done the Jiraiya and the others talked a bit more trying to figuring out how Naruko is still alive which they believed someone faked her death after having someone confirm Naruko's casket was completely empty showing no sign of a body ever being there. They came up with three possible suspect being Danzo, Orochimaru or the Masked Man all unaware of Naruko being the reason.

 **You are free to change around some of the detail of this story to your liking. Anyways I really do hope you all enjoy the idea for this challenge and is willing to give it a shot at it yourself it would be interesting to read something different you know so please PM me if you do take it or if you want any more info about it well takes care everyone.**


End file.
